The present invention relates to a spout for use with a paint can and more particularly to a spout or funnel which eliminates or reduces the amount of splattering of paint when removed from the can.
Presently available attachments for use with paint cans designed to avoid splattering of the paint during removal of the paint suffer a variety of disadvantages.
Some of them are complicated and expensive while others are designed to fit only certain size openings. Since there are no standard size openings in paint cans, different companies make different size openings, and the openings also differ with the capacity of the cans. Many such attachments are very limited in their application, and also require tools for their installation and removal.
In addition, many of the devices offered for use do not provide leak proof fitting with the opening in the paint can which severely limits the usefulness of such devices.
Another drawback of paint can attachments now known is their inability to accomodate variations in the shape of the can openings. While nominally the openings in paint cans are circular, it appears that it is not uncommon, and in fact is more apt to be the usual case, that the openings are out of round. Many current designs will not accomodate such variations.
A number of United States Patents have been issued covering such attachments.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,609 discloses a pouring attachment which engages the lip of a paint can.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,635 shows an extension collar for use on a paint can employing an extension collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,000 describes a can extender and pourer which is customized to a particular size and shape of the paint can.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,107 shows a paint can adaptor which also is configured to fit a certain size and shape paint can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,968 illustrates a container rim guard and extension device which likewise is limited to use for a certain size and shaped can opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,424 discloses a can guard using a straight down extension which limits the device to only a certain size opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,205 shows an attachment for a beverage can limited to a certain size and construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,890 shows a paint can collar with a lower lip with a variable diameter which presumably will adjust to a range of size openings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,666 discloses a container attachment which has an elaborate configuration which apparently will fit only a certain size and shaped container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,579 describes a paint can pouring spout which a locking member which limits its usefulness.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,723 shows a paint can attachment which effectively takes the place of the cover and includes various pouring and other features.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,319 shows a paint can attachment which is limited to a certain size can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,884 discloses a paint can lid with a pour spout and apparently is designed to replace the lid now in use.